The wheeled cooler has been around for a number of years, but still does not meet the expectations of recreational users because of its poor design. For example, the two solid wheeled model that is available on the market now works fairly well on concrete surfaces as long as the person pulling the cooler isn't too tall. The problem lies with once it is off the concrete surface, it is completely useless in sand or dirt, or over rough terrain. Also, if a tall person is pulling it, all the items inside “shift” to the back of the cooler and can crush the fragile items that are stored within. Also, the coolers on the market today do not have built in storage capacity on the top of the cooler. If there are ancillary items to be transported, there is no way to secure them properly on the current cooler models. If a tall or shorter person is transporting the cooler, the handle should be adjustable to meet their height requirements.
It is therefor an objective of the present invention to provide modularly-wheeled cooler that includes pneumatic tires which allow the cooler to move across almost any surface and can be stored inside the cooler, storage pegs that can be easily removed and stored inside the cooler, and a retractable handle that allows a user to easily transport the cooler.